Word of the Month
Word of the Month (or WotM) is an ongoing monthly feature of the PBS web site. Often the words chosen are associated with events occurring during the year, or events that will occur in upcoming episodes. Unknown :anywhere from 2007 to 2010, unclear These ads do not list the year and only give a vague indication of date (by announcing an upcoming episode) so this could possibly be other years. They are all prior to April 2012 though, based on when they were added to Facebook. Based on the later years being spoken for, and lacking the change in design, the year is clearly earlier. WordOfTheMonthTriumph.jpg|unknownMonth: triumph After 2007 Due to mentioning the 2008 Emmy (won prior to July 2008) these WotMs could not have occurred in 2007, but it is not clear yet what years they happened. WordOfTheMonthMaynificent(May).jpg|May?: magnificent (references a 2008 nomination) WordOfTheMonthAdored.jpg|unknownMonth: adored (references a 2008 prize) WordOfTheMonthMomentum.jpg|unknownMonth: momentum (references an award won July 2008) 2008 missing February/March/April/June/July/August/November/December WordOfTheMonth2008(2ndYear)irreverent.jpg|January or September 2008: irreverent WordOfTheMonthMay2008catchphrase.jpg|probably May?: catchphrase (advertising Violet Superhero, although it did not air until September 12, in spite of the May 27 advertised) WordOfTheMonthGratitude.jpg|November: gratitude (promoting episode 24: Return of the Reprise of Lady Redundant Woman and A Simple Plan) using Thanksgiving theme 2009 missing February/March/May/June/July/August WordOfTheMonthJanuary2009joy.jpg|January: joy WordOfTheMonthApril2009leisure.jpg|April: leisure (promoting Highway to Havarti) WordOfTheMonthSeptember2009audition.jpg|September: audition (promoting Becky and the Bard) WordOfTheMonthSpooky.jpg|October: spooky (promoting Tobey's Tricks and Treats) WordOfTheMonthNovember2009feast.jpg|November: feast (promoting Lunch Lady Chuck) WordOfTheMonthDecember2009festivities.jpg|December: festivities (promotes Oh, Holiday Cheese and WordGirl Makes a Mistake) 2009 or 2010 WordOfTheMonth09-10bloom.jpg|March or April?: bloom (promoting a re-run of Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey, which debuted 16 February 2009, as airing April 1st) WordOfTheMonthAugust09-10enthusiasm.jpg|August?: enthusiasm (promoting a re-run of Theme Park WHAMpage which aired March 2009, as airing August 20, so this had to come August 2009 or August 2010 since in 2011 it was promoted for June 22 using the adjective "enthusiastic") WordOfTheMonthEnamored.jpg|possibly December 2009 or sometime in 2010 (see below): enamored Enamored mentions several awards that the show has won, so it had to be WOTM after those awards were announced. The specific dates are unclear but some hints are included at the following articles: *Learning Magazine 2009 Teacher's Choice Award for Families (awarded before April 2009) *2009 iParenting Media Award (awarded before September 2009) *Featured at the KIDS FIRST! Film Festival 2009 (won 2nd best series for ages 5-8 after 'Jacob Two Two') February to December, unclear) *NY Festivals' 2009 TV Programming and Promotions award (January 2009) 2010 missing January/April/May/June/July/August/September/October/November WordOfTheMonthFebruary2010smitten.jpg|February: smitten (promoting Opposite Day and Granny's Book Club) WordOfTheMonthRecycle.jpg|March?: recycle (promoting Earth Day Girl which aired March 1) WordOfTheMonthDecember2010jolly.jpg|December: jolly (promoting a rerun of Oh, Holiday Cheese) 2011 all months covered WordOfTheMonthJanuary2011invincible.jpg|January: invincible (promoting Bampy Battles Bots) WordOfTheMonthFebruary2011cherish.jpg|February: cherish (promoting Cherish is the Word) WordOfTheMonthMarch2011dismay.jpg|March: dismay (promoting Bend It Like Becky) WordOfTheMonthApril2011apprentice.jpg|April: apprentice (promoting Nocan the Evil Ingredient Finding Guy) WordOfTheMonthMay2011impersonate.jpg|May: impersonate (promoting Mobot Knows Best) WordOfTheMonthJune2011enthusiastic.jpg|June: enthusiastic (promoting another rerun of Theme Park WHAMpage, similar to the earlier "enthusiasm" noun ad) WordOfTheMonthJuly2011ludicrous.jpg|July: ludricrous WordOfTheMonthAugust2011zest.jpg|August: zest WordOfTheMonthSeptember2011meteorologist.jpg|September: meteorologist (promoting Sonny Days with a Chance of Showers) WordOfTheMonthOctober2011eerie.jpg|October: eerie WordOfTheMonthNovember2011appreciation.jpg|November: appreciation WordOfTheMonthDecember2011cheer.jpg|December: cheer (promoting A World Without WordGirl) 2012 missing May WordOfTheMonthJanuary2012celebrate.jpg|January: celebrate WordOfTheMonthFebruary2012ultimate.jpg|February: ultimate (promoting The Rise of Miss Power) WordOfTheMonthMarch2012inventive.jpg|March: inventive (promoting The Learnerer (episode)) WordOfTheMonthApril2012scoundrel.jpg|April: scoundrel (promoting The Birthday Girl's Monstrous Gift) 208989 10150999854889882 649117791 n.jpg|June: dedicate WordOfTheMonthJuly2012ambassador.jpg|July: ambassador WordOfTheMonthAugust2012leisurely.jpg|August: leisurely WordOfTheMonthSeptember2012thrilled.jpg|September: thrilled WordOfTheMonthOctober2012spooky.jpg|October: spooky (this was reused because Spooky was also a WOTM prior to April 2012) promoting Scary with a Side of Butter 22722 10151312609804882 1795890679 n.jpg|November: election WordOfTheMonthDecember2012glee.jpg|December: glee 2013 missing January/February/September WordOfTheMonthMarch2013villain.jpg|March: villain WordOfTheMonthApril2013environment.jpg|April: environment 37028 10151608587624882 867242376 n.jpg|alt version WordOfTheMonthMay2013challenge.jpg|May: challenge 942139 10151643983264882 1539947627 n.jpg|June: devoted (promoting Father's Day Dance-a-thon) WordOfTheMonthJuly2013accolade.jpg|July: accolade WordOfTheMonthAugust2013unforgettable.jpg|August: unforgettable WG Word of the Month Oct 2013.jpg|October: supernatural WordOfTheMonthNovember2013thankful.jpg|November: thankful (making reference to 2011 episode A World Without WordGirl) Thanksgiving ad $(1467350 10152042864722042 1684886471 n.jpg|December: festive 2014 missing February/March WordOfTheMonthJanuary2014resolution.jpg|January: resolution WordOfTheMonthApril2014recycle.jpg|April: recycle (this is being reused since it was used prior to April 2012 as well) (New).jpg|May: appreciate (WordGirl).jpg|alternate version See also *Word of the Week (or WotW) might also be an ongoing thing: Challenges.jpg Category:Content